


Actually She Does

by Agent_Dimples



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Lesbian, Protectiveness, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Dimples/pseuds/Agent_Dimples
Summary: Max asks Alex on a date, right in front of Maggie, and she does not like it. (One-shot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 4am as i had this idea in my head and couldn't sleep, I originally posted this on tumblr but decided to upload it here as well. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr here : http://agent-dimples1998.tumblr.com/  
> I'm posting a lot about Sanvers at the moment, so if you ship them and want to see more give me a follow, and maybe send me a prompt;)

“Agent Danvers, it’s been a while. You look good” Max Lord exclaimed, clearly flirting as he approached Alex, who was helping the NCPD on the recent attack at Lord Technologies.

“Pfft” Maggie laughed under her breathe as she stood up from examining the scorch mark on the floor. His remark of Alex looking good was totally uncalled for, Not that she didn’t agree with him but because who did he think he was?

Alex gave her a small reassuring smile from the corner of her mouth as she saw how jealous Maggie looked.

“Mr Lord ” she replied somewhat coldly.

“How’ve you been?” He asked with a charming smile, and Alex could see Maggie tense and could feel how uncomfortable she was with this.

“Good, yeah ” she responded quickly hoping that this would be over soon.

“ I hope you don’t find this too forward of me, but I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner sometime?” He flashed a winning smile.

“ huh,” Maggie puffed, “Like I would ever let that happen” Maggie gave back clearly annoyed by his blatant flirting with Alex.

“ Oh, I’m sorry and you are?”

“Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD” she responded coldly stepping forward to slightly move in front of Alex.

Alex couldn’t help but find how jealous Maggie was endearing. She smiled and looked to the floor to hide her face which was beginning to blush.

“ Detective Sawyer, I don’t think you really have a say on what Alex does or does not do” Max Lorde gave back clearly unaware of the situation.

Maggie was just about to counter,

“Actually she does” Alex responded, the happiness evident in her tone" well at least she does on some things" she shot Maggie a flirty smile with a small wink that Max missed.

Alex didnt mean Maggie cntrolled her, it was more that she trusted her and cared about her, so she considered Maggie side of things before she acted. Maggie was instantly taken aback to Alex's words, a hint of a smile noticeable her lips.

“Oh, and why’s that?” Max asked clearly confused as to why this NCPD detective had a say on what Agent Danvers of the FBI did.

“Because she’s my girlfriend” Alex said calmly loving the way it sounded.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t realize that you were - um- that you were in a relationship” Max stumbled on his words clearly taken aback to the news.

“Mr Lord” Maggie noded and gave Max a small but coy goodbye smile before grabbing Alex’s hand and pulling her away towards her car. Leaving Max to sort out whatever was going on in his head.

As they reached the car Maggie lent against the drivers side and looked at Alex with a questioning look, that also appeared cocky.

“ um, about what I said, I know we haven’t talked about it yet” Alex stumbled over her words as she approached the fact that she had just called Maggie her girlfriend.

“Danvers..” Maggie laughed cutting Alex’s little nervous speech off.

“ I’m sorry if I went to far” Alex spoke quickly trying to not push this thing with Maggie to much incase Maggie wasn’t ready for a relationship, even though that’s exactly what they have been doing.

“Alex,” Maggie breathed grabbing her hands

“ you didn’t go to far” she smiled lovingly at the woman in front of her.

“Unless you-um- ” Maggie battled to find the words due to nerves, she wasn’t sure if Alex just said that to get the message across to Max that she wasn’t interested of if she actually wanted to be her girlfriend.

Alex noticed Maggie tense after her words, she could see she was nervous, which was not normal for her. Alex gave her a questioning look.

Maggie looked down shyly and sighed.

“ Alex Danvers” she started “will you be my girlfriend?” And with that she looked up giving Alex butterflies at how cute her face was as it was a mix of hope and nerves with the cutest little smile plastered across her lips.

Alex stepped forward filling the space between them and placed a small delicate kiss on Maggie’s lips. She lingered for only a second before speaking softly into her mouth

“Maggie Sawyer, are you getting soft on me?”

Alex felt her mouth move into a smile and she breathed back

“Yeah, I guess I am”

Alex pulled back just enough to see her face

“So, you’re saying you like me?” Alex teased with a playing smirk on her face.

Maggie pushed her shoulder playfully.

“Are you going to answer the question or not, Danvers” she smirked up at Alex whilst playing with her hair unconsciously.

“Of course ” Alex answered before moving forward to connect their lips again, this time for a deeper kiss.

Maggie felt weightless, her hands wondering in Alex’s hair and scooping the back of her neck.

Alex felt her heart beat harder than it ever had before, she was kissing Maggie, her girlfriend, for what felt like the first time. And as she smiled into the kiss, she finally felt all the weight lift off her shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please feel free give feedback so I can hopefully improve on my writing :).


End file.
